


leave your body and soul at the door

by wawayaga



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/pseuds/wawayaga
Summary: shinwon and hongseok play a game with changgu at the annual halloween party
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: The DS9CU





	leave your body and soul at the door

The room is dark, just the barest glow from the streetlight coming in through the curtain. 

“How is it still so loud?” Shinwon asks, closing the door behind him. 

“Hyojong got those new speakers, remember?” Hongseok says, breaking away from Changgu’s mouth long enough to answer. He taps Changgu’s thigh. “Get up on the bed. Shinwonnie you too.” 

Hyojong and Hui’s Halloween party was Shinwon’s favorite night of the year. The music was good, the drinks were good, the costumes were...great. He hadn’t coordinated this year with Changgu and Hongseok so when they all met up at Hui’s they looked like a collection of strangers. Hongseok had gone for a lazy Tony Stark, a polo with STARK INDUSTRIES embroidered on the chest and a stick on goatee. He’d lost the goatee somewhere between his fourth and fifth drink. Changgu was...something. Shinwon really didn’t care, he’d taken one look at his boyfriend and seen curly hair, blush and freckles and was sporting half a chub in seconds. He had on some kind of flouncy white shirt under a thick green vest that made him look like a Shakespearean actor. It worked. 

Shinwon, obviously, had spent weeks looking for the perfect outfit and spent way too much money doing it. He was going as Harry Styles at the iHeartRadio awards, red and black diamond pattern suit, thick white neckerchief. He looked. Well he looked like a court jester but his legs looked long and his hair was quaffed back, he looked like a  _ hot _ court jester at least. 

“Hongseok, what do you think about that game we were talking about?” Shinwon asks him, kissing up his neck. 

“The game? Oh. The  _ game _ . Changgu are you up for something different?”

“God yeah whatever just someone get me off,” Changgu was tipsy and he was whiny. Shinwon loved him like this, when he was pliable and clingy. 

He takes the fabric from around his neck and covers Changgu’s eyes. 

“You tell us if it’s too much okay?”

“Okay.” Changgu was good at being good. The second his eyes were covered he placed his hands in his lap and waited for instruction from Shinwon or Hongseok. 

“We want to know how much you love us. Do you think you can tell us apart when you can’t see?” Hongseok is running his hand through Changgu’s hair and whispering in his ear. Shinwon can see the moment Changgu understands what the game is, can see the way his mouth drops open in excitement. 

“I can. Of course I can. I’d know you, both of you, even in the dark.” Shinwon can’t see it but he knows that Changgu’s eyebrows are knit together in frustration. He hates when they think he doesn’t love them the same. 

“We’ll see won’t we sweetheart?”

“What do I get if I win?” Changgu asks them. 

He can feel Hongseok looking at him for an answer. 

“We’ll let you come,” Shinwon says. 

“And if I lose?”

“Then you’re not getting off.”

“Do you accept the rules as they’re laid out?” Shinwon rolls his eyes at Hongseok's dramatics. 

“Yes,” Changgu’s voice is strong. Shinwon knows he fully believes he can win. 

\--

Shinwon goes first, gets undressed and kneels on the bed in front of Changgu, knees bracketing in his hips. He goes to brush his finger over Changgu’s bottom lip so he knows to open, but he realizes Hongseok’s hands are more callused from all the time he spends at the gym, he brushes Changgu’s jaw with a knuckle instead. 

He’s always loved this- how easily Changgu opens his mouth to accept the weight on his tongue. It was one of the first things Shinwon had noticed about him. Changgu had a beautiful mouth, a brilliant smile, full lips, but he also had a bit of an oral fixation. He was always chewing on his straws and dragging forks out of his mouth slow slow slower than he needed to. It drove Hongseok insane; he’d fucked Changgu in the bathroom of more than one bar for showing off just how well he could tie a knot in a cherry stem after too much soju. 

He’s always loved this- how Changgu’s lips stretch around his width as he slides his length in. Shinwon thinks that, for a moment, Changgu forgets there’s a game. He takes Shinwon in readily, eagerly, swallows around him and sucks hard. He keeps his hands in his lap, knows he can’t touch. Not yet. Shinwon lets Changgu set the pace, he knows that he’ll ruin the game if he starts to move his hips. He waits a moment, convinces himself to pull back, sit back next to Hongseok so they can see if he knows. 

Changgu is panting. As much as Shinwon loves getting head, Changgu loves giving it even more. Always enthusiastic, always dedicated. He catches his breath and makes his guess. 

“Shinwon,” his voice is sure. 

“Okay,” Hongseok says. 

“Will you tell me if I’m right?”

“I think we’ll wait until the end,” Shinwon tells him. 

Hongseok goes next and Shinwon fights the urge to wrap a hand around himself. He knows it’ll be better if it’s Hongseok or Changgu but he can hear the wet slide of Hongseok’s cock in Changgu’s mouth and he’s aching for it. Hongseok crawls back down the bed. 

“Hongseok,” Changgu affirms. 

Shinwon goes to take his turn but Hongseok stops him with a hand on his arm. He shuffles back to Changgu and goes a second time. 

There’s a longer pause, this time, when Changgu makes his guess. 

“Sh-Hongseok.”

“Which one is it?” Hongseok’s fighting back a laugh. He can get bossy in bed, overbearing even, but at the end of the day he does want to please his boys. 

“Hongseok,” Changgu decides. 

Hongseok moves up the bed and starts unlacing Changgu’s vest, unbuttons the shirt underneath and starts kissing down his chest. 

“H-Hongseokkie,” Changgu grits out. 

“Oh you didn’t even have to guess. How did you know it was me?” 

“Shinwon bites.” 

There’s an answering hum from Hongseok as he works Changgu’s pants open and off. 

“Can you roll over for us, sweet thing? We’re gonna up the ante.” 

Hongseok backs up and Changgu gets on his hands and knees, tilts his hips up. 

Shinwon is about to remind Changgu to close his eyes but he drops down and presses the side of his face into the pillow instead. Even if he could see, he’d just be looking at the wall. He doesn’t do it as often as Hongseok does, but Shinwon loves the sounds Changgu makes when he’s being licked open. He’s the most vocal like this, the most needy. On one very proud occasion, Shinwon had come home drunk and eaten him out until Changgu cried. 

He moves in before Hongseok can get the chance. Drags the flat of his tongue up and across Changgu’s hole, hears the answering whimper. He lets himself get messy, licks until he can get his tongue inside, until Changgu starts to open up for him. He forgets there’s a game, forgets he can’t make any noise, moans a little as he presses his face further in. Hongseok pulls him back by the shoulder and Shinwon falls away gasping. 

“Change of plan,” Hongseok says, he’s out of breath himself. 

He pulls Shinwon to him, whispers the new plan into his mouth. Shinwon nods furiously and kisses Hongseok deep. 

“Changgu-yah, can you be patient? Will you wait for us?” Hongseok runs a hand along Changgu’s side and he shivers at the touch. He’s been so good, not touching himself at all, not begging. 

Shinwon digs in the side table, knows Hyojong keeps every bedroom stocked with lube and condoms in case of moments like this. He finds the bottle and hands it to Hongseok. He coats his fingers and works the first inside Shinwon. He can’t hold back a groan at the feeling and hears Changgu make a throaty sound in return as he realizes what’s going on without him. If there’s anything Changgu hates, it’s being left out. 

Hongseok finds his prostate with the second finger and Shinwon grinds down on his hand. He falls forward, burying his face in Hongseok’s neck, breath heavy. He drags his teeth over the jugular and feels a laugh. 

“Changgu was right, you  _ are _ a biter.”

Shinwon smiles. 

After the third finger Hongseok takes his hand away and lays flat on his back, head on the pillow. He pulls Changgu down so he’s sitting on Hongseok’s face. Shinwon throws a leg over Hongseok’s lap. 

This is the new plan. 

Like this, Hongseok prone on the bed, Changgu can ride his face, Shinwon can ride his cock. This is the absolute best case scenario for all of them. 

Shinwon waits until he Changgu starts making those high pitched sounds that mean Hongseok’s got his mouth on him and then grips his cock, lining it up with his entrance. He sinks down and groans at the fullness. With Changgu on his face, Hongseok isn’t going to be able to get any leverage to fuck into him; Shinwon knows his legs are going to burn tomorrow but it’s also an excuse to skip the gym. He decides they should do this more often as he starts grinding his hips. 

He’s glad that Hyojong bought those stupid speakers and he’s glad that Hui gives him this one night a year to play the music loud, because otherwise, everyone would know exactly what they were up with the way Hongseok and Changgu are moaning. Shinwon wraps his hand around his cock and twists. He leans forward and starts sucking kisses into Changgu’s shoulders; the moans start coming two fold. 

Hongseok doesn’t last long like this, Shinwon can feel the hot spill inside of him and clenches down around it, working his hand faster. He follows soon after, coming onto Hongseok’s stomach. 

Shinwon climbs off and sits to the side, leans his head back against the wall to catch his breath. He lubes his hand and wraps it around Changgu’s cock, pitying him and knowing he won’t come without it, not if Hongseok isn’t going to use a finger or two. Changgu’s been on edge for so long that it only takes a little bit of effort before he’s coming onto Shinwon’s hand with a gasp. Shinwon lets out a huff as Changgu collapses off of Hongseok and onto his lap. 

They all lay there in a pile, panting and messy. Shinwon takes the scarf off of Changgu’s eyes, runs a hand through his sweaty hair. He catches Changgu staring up at him when a pair of headlights shine in through the window, he smiles down at him. They’re all quiet for a long while, sated and happy. Changgu speaks up first. 

“So. Did I win?”

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twt @changgukah

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [tongue tied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923454) by [changgus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgus/pseuds/changgus)




End file.
